urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Swan Series
Dark Swan Series ia written by Richelle Mead. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy for adults. Brief Series Description or Overview Eugenie Markham (aka “Odile Dark Swan”) is a shaman living near Phoenix, Arizona. She runs her own business as a hunter of evil Fae creatures and other demonic beings from the Otherworld and the Underworld. She either destroys them or sends them back to the Underworld. ~ Fang-tastic: Dark Swan Lead's Species *Shaman, demon & evil fae hunter-slayer Primary Supe *Faeries, Shaman What Sets it Apart *Shaman as lead Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Eugenie Markham, protagonist. Books in Series Dark Swan series: # Storm Born (2008) # Thorn Queen (2009) # Iron Crowned (2011) # Shadow Heir (2011) ~ final book Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none Other Series by Author * Georgina Kincaid series (6 books) * Age of X series (2 books) * Vampire Academy (6 books) * Bloodlines (6 books) (Vampire Academy spin-off) Themes World Building Setting Phoenix, Arizona; Otherworld Places: * Thorn Land: in the Underworld * Rowan Land: at war with Thornland * Oak Land: * Alder Land: * Yew Land: Volusian was once a soldier of the Yew Land Supernatural Elements ✥ Shaman, Faeries, fae creatures, shape-shifters, Kitsune, spirits, Souls, demonic beings, prophecy, elementals, water spirits, Thorn Queen, Fae king, magical iron crown, Otherworld, Underworld, Thorn Land in the Underworld, Rowan Land, gentry, creatures that cause immense depression, Glossary: * Kitsune: fox shape-shifter; * Iron Crown: A crown made of iron, which gives it's bearer the ability to separate a monarch from his/her land, without having to kill the monarch first. 'Groups & Organizations': * World Prophecy: Eugenie's children will bring about the end of the world. Eugenie is a powerful shaman who banishes spirits and fey out of the mortal world into either hell or back to their world, depending on their crime. She's never actually made a trip physically into the otherworld, but when she takes the case of a kidnapped teenager who's being held by a fae, she decides the only way is to go in physically, grab the girl, and get out! Gr Reader | Julie Protagonist ✥ Eugenie Markham (aka “Odile Dark Swan”) is a shaman living near Phoenix, Arizona. She runs her own business as a hunter of evil Fae creatures and other demonic beings from the Otherworld and the Underworld. She either destroys them or sends them back to the Underworld. Eugenie learns of a startling prophecy—one that uncovers dark secrets about both her past (particularly her powerful Fae father) and her future. She also attracts two handsome, sexy love interests: Dorian, a Fae king, and Kiyo, a shape-shifting fox (kitsune). When word of the prophecy gets out, every creature in the Otherworld is out to capture, kill, or copulate with Eugenie, and she must learn how to bring her powers to their fullest heights to save herself and keep the prophecy from coming true. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Richelle Mead: DARK SWAN Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Category:Elementals Author Richelle Mead ''' * '''Website: Richelle Mead - Urban Fantasy Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sci-Fantasy, Bio: (born November 12, 1976) is a bestselling American fantasy author. She has three ongoing series: the Georgina Kincaid series, the Vampire Academy series, and the Dark Swan series. All are available internationally, including countries in North America, South America, Europe, Asia, and Oceania. She was born in Michigan, and now lives in the Seattle suburb of Kirkland, Washington. She has three degrees: a Bachelor of General Studies from the University of Michigan, a Master of Comparative Religion from Western Michigan University, and a Master of Teaching from the University of Washington. Her teaching degree led her to become an 8th grade teacher in suburban Seattle, where she taught social studies and English. She continued writing in her free time, until she sold her first novel, Succubus Blues. After quitting her job to write full time, her other books quickly followed. Mead actively writes books in three different series. The schedule for this is so demanding that she has to turn out a draft for a new book every three months. This is an extremely fast turnaround compared to the year that most authors take to write a book. ~ Vampire Academy.org Cover Artist Artist: Paul Stinson — source: Bibliography: Cover: Storm Born * List of Cover Artists Publishing Information * Publisher: Zebra * Author Page: * Bk-1: MM-Paperback, 361 pages, Pub. Aug 1st 2008, ISBN-1420100963 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Storm Born (2008): Just typical. No love life to speak of for months, then all at once, every horny creature in the Otherworld wants to get in your pants. Eugenie Markham is a powerful shaman who does a brisk trade banishing spirits and fey who cross into the mortal world. Mercenary, yes, but a girl's got to eat. Her most recent case, however, is enough to ruin her appetite. Hired to find a teenager who has been taken to the Otherworld, Eugenie comes face to face with a startling prophecy—one that uncovers dark secrets about her past and claims that Eugenie's first-born will threaten the future of the world as she knows it. Now Eugenie is a hot target for every ambitious demon and Otherworldy ne'er-do-well, and the ones who don't want to knock her up want her dead. Eugenie handles a Glock as smoothly as she wields a wand, but she needs some formidable allies for a job like this. She finds them in Dorian, a seductive fairy king with a taste for bondage, and Kiyo, a gorgeous shape-shifter who redefines animal attraction. But with enemies growing bolder and time running out, Eugenie realizes that the greatest danger is yet to come, and it lies in the dark powers that are stirring to life within her. ~ Goodreads | Storm Born ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Thorn Queen (2009): But something happened after her last battle. She became queen of the Thorn Land. With her kingdom in tatters, her love life in chaos, and eager to avoid the prophecy about her firstborn destroying mankind, the job's really not all it's cracked up to be. Now young girls are disappearing from the Otherworld, and no one seems willing to find out why. Or to put an end to it. Not that Eugenie's fazed by spilling fey blood, but this enemy is shrewd, subtle, and dangerous—and nursing a very personal grudge. Eugenie must venture deep into the Otherworld and trust in a power she can barely control. She may be a reluctant queen, but she's vowed to do her duty, even if it means facing the darkest and deadliest side of her nature. ~ Goodreads | Thorn Queen (Dark Swan, #2) by Richelle Mead ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB— Iron Crowned (2011): An embattled mystically entwined with our own, the Otherworld is at the mercy of one woman... Shaman-for-hire Eugenie Markham is the best at banishing entities trespassing in the mortal realm. But as the Thorn Land’s queen, she’s fast running out of ways to end the brutal war devastating her kingdom. Her only hope: the Iron Crown, a legendary object even the most powerful gentry fear… Who Eugenie can trust is the hardest part. Fairy king Dorian has his own agenda for aiding her search. And Kiyo, her shape-shifter ex-boyfriend, has every reason to betray her along the way. To control the Crown’s ever-consuming powers, Eugenie will have to confront an unimaginable temptation—one that will put her soul and the fate of two worlds in mortal peril. ~ Goodreads | Iron Crowned (Dark Swan, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB— hadow Heir (2012): #1 New York Times bestselling author Richelle Mead returns to the Otherworld, a mystic land inextricably linked to our own—and balanced precariously on one woman's desperate courage... Shaman-for-hire Eugenie Markham strives to keep the mortal realm safe from trespassing entities. But as the Thorn Land's prophecy-haunted queen, there's no refuge for her and her soon-to-be-born-children when a mysterious blight begins to devastate the Otherworld... The spell-driven source of the blight isn't the only challenge to Eugenie's instincts. Fairy king Dorian is sacrificing everything to help, but Eugenie can't trust the synergy drawing them back together. The uneasy truce between her and her shape shifter ex-lover Kiyo is endangered by secrets he can't—or won't—reveal. And as a formidable force rises to also threaten the human world, Eugenie must use her own cursed fate as a weapon—and risk the ultimate sacrifice.. ~ Goodreads | Shadow Heir (Dark Swan, #4) First Sentences # Storm Born (2008) — I'd seen weirder things than a haunted shoe, but not many. # Thorn Queen (2009) — Sad fact: lots of kids know how to use knives and guns. # Iron Crowned (2011) — Don’t confuse fairy queens with fairy princesses. # Shadow Heir (2011) — I'm sure Ohio's a perfectly nice place, once you get to know it. Quotes *Richelle Mead Quotes (Author of Frostbite) ~ Goodreads *Dark Swan Series ~ Sehlfari Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * October Daye series * Fever series * Wicked Lovely series * Night Huntress series * Hollows series * Shadow Reader Series * Abby Sinclair series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Worldwalker Duology * Connor Grey series * Dreg City series Awards Trivia * Goodreads | Urban Fantasy Book Covers - All Tattoos and Midriffs (223 books) LISTS PER BOOK: * Lists That Contain Storm Born (Dark Swan #1) by Richelle Mead * Lists That Contain Thorn Queen (Dark Swan, #2) by Richelle Mead ~ US cover * Lists That Contain Thorn Queen (Dark Swan, #2) by Richelle Mead ~ UK cover * Lists That Contain Iron Crowned (Dark Swan, #3) by Richelle Mead ~ UK cover, has lot more * Lists That Contain Iron Crowned (Dark Swan, #3) by Richelle Mead ~ US cover * Lists That Contain Shadow Heir (Dark Swan, #4) by Richelle Mead * Lists That Contain Dark Swan Bundle: Storm Born, Thorn Queen, & Iron Crowned Notes See Also * Georgina Kincaid series * Age of X series * Vampire Academy * Richelle Mead * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Dark Swan Series ~ Authors site *Books and Series ~ Authors site *Anthologies ~ Authors site *Dark Swan series by Richelle Mead ~ GR * Richelle Mead ~ FF * Dark Swan / Eugenie Markham - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Dark Swan Series ~ Shelfari * Dark Swan series by Richelle Mead ~ FictFact * Dark Swan | Series | ~ LibraryThing * Richelle Mead - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Richelle Mead - Dark Swan Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Richelle Mead: DARK SWAN *Book Review: The Dark Swan series by Richelle Mead - Poetry to Prose World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Richelle Mead: DARK SWAN * Dark Swan Series ~ Shelfari *Quotes from the Dark Swan Series Reviews: * Artist: *Paul Stinson - Summary Bibliography Author, Misc: *Richelle Mead - Urban Fantasy Author *Richelle Mead - Wikipedia *Richelle Mead ~ Goodreads *Richelle Mead - The Wiki of the Succubi - SuccuWiki *Richelle Mead - Vampire Academy Series Wiki Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Dark Swan Series - Richelle Mead Gallery of Book Covers Dark Swan 1. Storm Born (2008) 2. Thorn Queen (2009) 3. Iron Crowned (2011) 4. Shadow Heir (2011).jpg|1. Storm Born (2008—Dark Swan series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 2. Thorn Queen (Dark Swan, 2008).jpg|2. Thorn Queen (2008—Dark Swan series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 3. Iron Crowned (Dark Swan, 2011).jpg|3. Iron Crowned (2011—Dark Swan series) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm 4. Shadow Heir (Dark Swan, 2011).jpg|4. Shadow Heir (Dark Swan, 2011) by Richelle Mead—art by Paul Stinson|link=http://www.richellemead.com/books/darkswan.htm Category:Shaman Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Prophecies Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Kitsune and Fox Shifters Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Magical Objects Category:Underworld Category:Demons Category:Faeries Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Set in Phoenix Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Completed Series